During BT communications between terminals, it is necessary to determine user identities of the opposite ends to determine whether a communication process is secure.
In a related conventional technology, a first terminal establishes a BT connection with a second terminal. The first terminal sends user identity recognition information to the second terminal, and the second terminal identifies whether a user identity of the first terminal is legal according to the recognition information. If the user identity of the first terminal is legal, the second terminal communicates with the first terminal through the BT connection.
A Wireless Fidelity (WiFi)-based identity recognition method is also provided in the related conventional technology. A server determines a relationship between a terminal and a smart device, and establishes a first mapping table including a mapping relationship between a user account of the terminal and an identifier (ID). The terminal establishes a WiFi connection with the smart device. The smart device acquires a user account of the terminal, and sends the user account to the server. The server searches the first mapping table for an ID corresponding to the user account, and sends the found ID to the smart device. The smart device determines the ID as a user identity corresponding to the terminal.
In such an implementation, however, the smart device is required to remain a network connection with the server during identity recognition of the terminal. When the smart device may not remain the network connection with the server, identity recognition of the terminal may not be executed. As a result, communication between the smart device and the terminal may be insecure. In addition, more time is consumed when the smart device determines the ID of the terminal through the server, which may cause a lower identity recognition efficiency.
The method and apparatus of the present disclosure are directed towards overcoming one or more the problems set forth above.